familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kalamazoo–Portage metropolitan area
|native_name = |nickname = |settlement_type = CSA |motto = |image_skyline =Kalamazoo.jpg |imagesize = 300px |image_caption = Downtown skyline |image_flag = |flag_size = |image_seal = |seal_size = |image_shield = |shield_size = |city_logo = |citylogo_size = |image_map = |mapsize = |map_caption = |image_map1 = |mapsize1 = |map_caption1 = |image_dot_map = |dot_mapsize = |dot_map_caption = |dot_x = |dot_y = |pushpin_map = |pushpin_label_position = |pushpin_map_caption = |pushpin_mapsize = |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = Michigan |subdivision_type2 = Largest city |subdivision_name2 = Kalamazoo |subdivision_type3 = Counties |subdivision_name3 = |subdivision_type4 = |subdivision_name4 = |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |established_title = |established_date = |established_title2 = |established_date2 = |established_title3 = |established_date3 = |area_magnitude = |unit_pref =Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = |area_land_km2 = |area_water_km2 = |area_total_sq_mi = |area_land_sq_mi = |area_water_sq_mi = |area_water_percent = |area_urban_km2 = |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |area_blank1_title = |area_blank1_sq_mi = |area_blank2_title = |area_blank2_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2010|population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_density_urban_sq_mi = |population_blank1_title = MSA |population_blank1 = 326,589 |population_blank2_title = CSA |population_blank2 = 524,030 |population_density_blank1_km2 = |population_density_blank1_sq_mi = |timezone = EST |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |latd= 42.1724 |longd= -85.3524 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = |blank_name = |blank_info = |blank1_name = |blank1_info = |website = |footnotes = }} The Kalamazoo-Portage Metropolitan Area comprises a region surrounding Kalamazoo. 2008 estimates placed it as the 147th largest among similarly designated areas in the United States. Definitions The Kalamazoo-Portage Metropolitan Area is a United States metropolitan area defined by the federal Office of Management and Budget (OMB) consisting of two counties, Kalamazoo and Van Buren, in western Michigan, anchored by the cities of Kalamazoo and Portage. AAs of the 2010 census, the Metropolitan Statistical Area (MSA) had a population of 326,589.Population of Michigan Regions, 2000 and 2010, at www.michigan.gov The Kalamazoo– Battle Creek – Portage Combined Statistical Area is the 4th largest CSA in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2010 census, the CSA had a population of 524,030. The CSA combines the two population centers of Kalamazoo and Battle Creek. It includes the two counties in the Kalamazoo-Portage Metropolitan Statisical Area plus one metropolitan areas, Battle Creek in Calhoun County. Cities and towns Places with 25,000 to 100,000 inhabitants *Battle Creek *Kalamazoo *Portage Places with 5,000 to 25,000 inhabitants *Albion *Antwerp Township *Bedford Charter Township *Comstock Charter Township *Cooper Township *Emmett Charter Township *Kalamazoo Charter Township *Marshall *Oshtemo Township *Pavilion Township *Paw Paw Township *Pennfield Charter Township *Richland Township *Ross Township *Schoolcraft Township *Springfield Township *South Haven, city *Texas Township Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 314,866 people, 121,461 households, and 78,270 families residing within the MSA. The racial makeup of the MSA was 85.38% White, 8.64% African American, 0.54% Native American, 1.46% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 1.80% from other races, and 2.16% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.79% of the population. The median income for a household in the MSA was $40,694, and the median income for a family was $49,889. Males had a median income of $37,464 versus $26,514 for females. The per capita income for the MSA was $19,809. References Category:Kalamazoo–Portage metropolitan area Category:Geography of Kalamazoo County, Michigan Category:Geography of Van Buren County, Michigan Category:Western Michigan